Fuel delivery units are frequently used in modern motor vehicles and are known in practice. In the case of the known delivery unit, a retaining part has a joint pot-like housing for a fuel filter and the delivery pump. The pump-retaining means is configured as a housing cover which is welded or adhesively bonded to the housing. This configuration has the advantage that the delivery unit is of very compact construction and can easily be put together to give a unit which can be preassembled.
The disadvantage with the known delivery unit, however, is that it is no longer possible for the fuel pump to be replaced once the delivery unit has been assembled. This means that the entire delivery unit is rendered unusable, for example, in the case of a defect in the fuel pump. Furthermore, the configuration does not allow the preassembled delivery unit to be combined subsequently with a fuel pump which is adapted to the envisaged application area. In particular in the case of a series production of delivery units for different motor vehicles with different fuel pumps, this results in very high storage costs.
Thus there is a need to configure a fuel delivery unit such that it is of particularly straightforward construction and that the fuel pump can be exchanged once the delivery unit has been assembled.